Episode 8453 (22nd April 2019)
Plot At Pollard's Barn, Faith and Eric are alarmed by a strange noise. They creep downstairs where they find Kerry sleeping on the sofa snoring loudly. After some persuasion from Amy, Eric agrees to let their unwanted house guest stay a while longer much to Faith's annoyance. It's Robert's birthday and he and Aaron plan to spend the day in bed but their plans are scuppered when Diane informs them she's arranged a birthday lunch in the pub. Billy meets Max outside the factory where Max orders Billy to sort a vehicle for the warehouse robbery as someone has let him down. Billy doesn't want to take the risk, reminding Max he's on probation, although Max tells Billy that all he'll need to worry about by the end of the day is where to stash his cash. Hilary phones Rodney but he's forced to ignore her call as Bernice is in earshot. Kerry wonders if she should go and see Amelia. Right on cue, Amelia enters the café. Kerry begs Amelia to hear her out. She explains she and Dan were doing what they thought was best for her although Amelia questions how kissing another man is what's best for her then storms out. Bernice tries to assure Kerry that Amelia will come around although Kerry believes she's lost her for good. Whilst Ellis is out for a jog, he spots Billy and Max together. Robert celebrates his birthday in the pub with his loved ones. Kerry's day goes from bad to worse when she receives a text from Joel ending things so she decides to drown her sorrows. Billy lets himself into the factory then heads into the office and retrieves the van keys from a drawer. When Billy turns around, he sees Ellis watching him. Ellis tells Billy he saw him with Max and questions what he thinks he's doing. He soon realises Billy is planning a job with Max. Billy reminds Ellis they need money to get their business established although Ellis refuses to allow his business to be started on dodgy money. Bernice advises Kerry to talk to Dan to try to smooth things over with Amelia. Ellis tries to talk Billy out of robbing the warehouse with Max. Billy knows he's in a lose lose situation but concludes it's better to keep Max on his side so decides to go ahead with the job. To stop Billy heading off to meet Max, Ellis sets off the factory fire alarm. As Amy escorts a drunken Kerry out of the pub, they see a teary Amelia throwing bin bags full of Kerry's belongings into the street. Kerry tells Amelia that she loves the bones of her and never meant to hurt her. Amelia believes if that were true, Kerry wouldn't have been kissing a random bloke for anyone to see. The upset youngster orders Kerry to take her things and go. Amy steps in to defend Kerry. She informs Amelia it was Dan who decided to lie to her - Kerry only went along with it to protect her. As Billy desperately tries to turn off the fire alarm. Jai and Rishi burst into the factory and question what's going on. Billy spins them a tale about collecting delivery paperwork which they seem to believe. Afterward, Billy receives a text from Max. Ellis warns Billy if he goes through with the robbery, they are through. Billy states it's too late anyway. He tells his brother that thanks to him, he's made himself an enemy. Dan approaches Amelia in the park. He acknowledges he and Kerry were wrong to let her believe they were still together but explains he thought they could work things out and she would never of needed to know. Dan states there's nothing he wants more than for Kerry to love him like he used to, but she doesn't feel the same way. Amelia comments she's had it with around here. She declares she wishes she'd left with Daz then walks off. Back at Tall Trees Cottage, Billy tells Ellis that he's made things much worse. Ellis believes it's better than Billy ending up back inside although Billy states now he'll be looking over his shoulder all the time as Max will be coming for him. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Max - Jordan Reece Locations *Pollard's Barn - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Robblesfield Way *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Main Street *Dale Head - Front garden *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes